Gifts
by Doccubus
Summary: The Cullens show us just how hard it is to cope with special vampire gifts. Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella


**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**Gifts**

"Oh God," Jasper said shifting in the bed. Vampires didn't need sleep, but occasionally Jasper liked laying down on his bed and relaxing.

"What?" Alice said softly from the other side of the bed. Like Jasper she enjoyed spending the night just relaxing on the bed.

"The emotions in this house," Jasper groaned.

Alice blinked and soon her mind was filled with several visions. She giggled and said, "oh, poor Jasper."

Jasper groaned again and said, "those horny bastards."

"We're vampires," Alice said, "lust is so overwhelming."

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to feel all that when I'm trying to relax," Jasper said.

"I can fix that you know," Alice said seductively.

Jasper growled and said "don't tempt me Alice."

"What if I want to?" Alice said giggling.

"I want to do you so hard right now but I want it to be my own lust not Emmett and Rosalie's, or Bella and Edward's," Jasper growled fighting to contain himself.

"Why not," Alice said caressing his chest temptingly, "I don't mind."

"Al-ice!" Jasper whined, "I'm stronger than you, if I lose control I can hurt you."

"I am NOT a frail human!" Alice growled starting to lose her own control, "you feel the lust, but I see them before they even start, so do me now Jasper!"

Jasper growled loudly and turned away abruptly, "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Alice bit his ear, hard, making Jasper cry out loudly. "You…will…not…hurt…me!" Alice said in between pants.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Jasper growled angrily turning to face Alice who eyed him seductively, "you're gonna pay for that." He pushed Alice roughly on her back making her growl and ripped off her shirt and bra in one swift motion. Jasper kissed her lips hard and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Alice moaned and tried to take control but Jasper gripped her tighter making Alice wince in pain. Jasper growled and moved lower to her neck where he sunk his teeth in. Alice screamed loudly as Jasper left a permanent mark on her throat. She was sure every single vampire in the house had heard the scream and was standing at attention ready for action.

"I told you, you were gonna pay," Jasper growled now feeling the anger that was emanating through Alice. Alice growled gripping Jasper's shoulders and throwing him at the wall. Jasper stopped himself before hitting the wall landing in a crouch. Jasper lunged at Alice tackling her off the bed and to the floor. Jasper kissed her roughly and grabbed her breast. Alice moaned and ripped off Jasper's shirt. Jasper started to fidget with Alice's jeans desperately as did Alice.

"Fuck!" Alice screamed, "I can buy some new jeans!" Jasper growled and ripped Alice's jeans off. He stopped kissing her and latched his lips onto her breasts. Alice moaned and dug her nails onto his back. She was sure they would have ripped a human body in half but Jasper simply winced slightly and pulled down her panties as he suckled her nipple. He thrust two fingers inside of her roughly making Alice scream loudly again. The other vampires started gathering downstairs trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Jasper smirked and kept pumping his fingers deeply inside of her. "Oh fuck," Alice moaned, "I'm gonna…co-come!" Jasper growled and added another finger making Alice gasp and tense up. Jasper pumped his fingers once more and Alice's body started shaking and convulsing. She moaned aloud and rode out her orgasm in a series of long spasms. Alice growled and grabbed Jasper by the hair roughly. She flipped him over by the hair onto the bed. Jasper grunted and tried to fight back but Alice saw it coming and used her vampire speed to rip off Jasper's jeans and grab his long, thick shaft.

Jasper gasped and remained immobile. "My turn," Alice said seductively. She enveloped his manhood with her mouth making Jasper groan and grab a fistful of her hair. He pushed her head down roughly as he thrust up making Alice gag slightly. She didn't have to breathe so she didn't have to stop. She was infuriated with the fact that Jasper wasn't letting her take charge, so she released his manhood and bit into his thigh. Jasper yelped and grabbed her hair pulling her up, he was angry now. He flipped her over and thrust into her, catching Alice completely by surprise for the first time. Alice screamed and Jasper just kept thrusting into her not even giving her time to adjust.

Alice kept moaning losing all coherent thought as Jasper continued to pound into her without mercy. "Ass…hole," she said, "you're…gonna…pay…for…that!"

"I warned you!" he growled grabbing her legs and putting them around his shoulders. He kept thrusting into her mercilessly leaving poor Alice in a fit of cries and moans. Finally Alice's body tensed up and started shaking. Her womanhood squeezed so tight around Jasper that he grunted and struggled to keep going. Alice came hard taking Jasper with her. He collapsed against her chest and she panted as if she needed air. Alice pushed Jasper off forcefully and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Put them on," she said, "now!"

Jasper glared at her angrily and did as he was told. She had put a pair on herself along with a t-shirt and said, "Jasper why the hell did you mark me!"

"You did it first!" he said getting angrier at the fact that he was feeling Alice's anger. She was the one who started the whole ordeal and now SHE was mad!?

"You asshole!" she said, "I just saw what you are gonna say next!"

"And I mean every word of it!" Jasper said angrily. Alice growled and lunged at Jasper grabbed his arm and flinging him through the door. Jasper flips onto his feet as Alice lands on the spot where he was laying. Jasper made sure to make no decisions so she wouldn't see what was coming and kicked her in the back of the head sending her flying down the hallway.

Alice growled and grabbed Jasper in midair as he jumped up for another kick. She grabbed his leg firmly and threw him down the stairs. Jasper stumbled down the stairs getting the attention of the other vampires who still hadn't figured out what was going, even Edward. Their thoughts were too incoherent to read. "Jasper," Carlisle said, "what in the world?"

Jasper ignored his foster father and stood up into a crouch waiting for Alice's next attack. Alice jumped down from the top of the stairs and tackled Jasper down. Jasper kneed her in the stomach sending her flying up to the ceiling. "Hey!" Carlisle said, "stop! Why are you fighting?"

The other vampires were ready to jump in if things got out of control but there was no need because when Alice landed gracefully on her feet, she looked at Jasper and they both broke into laughter. The others eyed each other confused as hell. "That was fun," Alice said. Jasper was still chuckling when he walked up to Alice and hugged her tenderly.

Edward groaned audibly upon hearing the couple's thoughts, "God, you're worse than Emmett and Rosalie!" Bella blushed and hid her face behind Edward. Esme rolled her eyes and grabbed Carlisle's hand leading him upstairs. Carlisle simply nodded his head and followed his beautiful wife. Rosalie simply broke into laughter. No one had ever seen her laugh like this so they all looked at her in shock.

"What's so funny?" Emmett said not quite understanding what just happened.

"They're worse than us!" Rosalie said.

Emmett's eyes widened and then he too broke into laughter by Rosalie's side. "Then you say WE'RE loud!"

Alice giggled and Jasper blushed. Edward nodded his head in disgust and Bella started giggling slightly, but still too embarrassed to show her face. Rosalie walked up to her foster siblings and looked over their bodies. She saw the fresh new scar on Jasper's ear and another on Alice's throat. Rosalie gasped and said, "you guys bit each other!?"

A gasp went around the room. "She bit me first!" Jasper said.

"I bit your ear not your throat!" Alice said.

"You also bit my thigh," Jasper added. This got a laugh from Emmett, a blush from Bella, a groan from Edward, and a smirk from Rosalie.

"You went down on him?" Rosalie said. Jasper turned so red he was ready to explode. Alice giggled and nodded. This received laughs and giggles from Emmett and Bella who were watching Edward cringing at reading their thoughts.

"Stop with the mental images Alice!" Edward growled.

"Sorry, it was good!" Alice said.

Rosalie laughed and shook her head, "well Emmett, it looks like we have competition."

Emmett snickered and said, "we are so gonna win this."

"Game on," Alice said.

"Oh and I have to sit there and read your damn thoughts as you do each other," Edward complained, "no fair!"

"Well Edward," Bella said speaking for the first time, "sometimes gifts come with side effects."


End file.
